


荒废乐园

by fayescar



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Exhibitionism, FTM Norman Reedus, Other, Porn, Prostitution, Public Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayescar/pseuds/fayescar
Summary: 感谢一百个狗斯基太太约我！！！婊子文学你懂的，是cunt-man，只有批没鸡；原创嫖客
Relationships: Norman Reedus/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	荒废乐园

高速第三个出口，右转两次，能看到一片绿化带，往前是一座荒废的游乐园，公路另一侧是两间公共厕所，夹在几个小巷里通往熙熙攘攘的流浪汉聚集区。

比尔在街角看到了他。他拿着外套，身上只有一件无袖背心，在傍晚的街灯下松松垮垮地站着。他看起来百无聊赖，时不时用手捋过头发，但比尔知道做他们这行的总是在看着，寻找任何潜在的客人。  
他半长的棕发铺着，散着侧脸，后脑勺上的乱成一团。他显然年纪不小了，开近就能看到他脸上的皱纹和带着丝丝灰白的胡子。他独自站在这种边缘的角落，孤零零地出卖自己的身体，身材也不高挑，不像那些打扮光鲜的小骚货，只能多露点肉体来吸引人，那手臂线条是好看。

他看见了比尔不自觉开始减速的车，冲着他开始走过来。对上了视线，那个娼妓的眼睛眯了眯，扯出一个笑来。

比尔知道自己喜欢口味的不是这种老婊子，但他的确想快速来一炮，白天他工作多年的心血被几个人轻飘飘的决定付之一炬，这个点回家还要面对家里的一对垃圾事。他想着要不要再往前开一段，找那些穿着长筒靴的变装男孩……

“Well hello, handsome。”老婊子出现在了他的另一侧车窗，他俯着身体，胸部从领口漏出来，纹身和伤疤起起伏伏，他往前探着，光裸的手臂一撑，肩膀顶着窗框。

比尔的手抓紧了方向盘。

“我听说你在找一些东西。”逆着光线，那婊子的眼神幽暗，他的眼袋很深，嘴角勾着，左边有一颗痣。他的下巴线条很劲，看得出他年轻的时候绝对是个万人迷，但他现在星星点点的花白胡子和脸上还有眼边的皱纹让比尔有些败兴。

比尔的眼神扫了一眼前方的公路，那婊子又说道，“嘿，想尝尝鲜吗？”

趁这引起了比尔的注意，婊子直起了身子，他的手没有离开车顶，但他移开了臂弯里挂着外套的那只手。比尔看见他的裤头根本没系上，半挂在他的胯上形成一个v字，凸起的小腹白花花的肉裸露在外，稀疏的毛发下最先看到的是两瓣鼓鼓囊囊的肉唇，中间深色的阴蒂挺在空气中，再往下的褶皱埋进了裤子里，好像还有一闪而过的水光。  
仔细看他的两条大腿也像女人一样地夹着站，这幅车窗外的骚逼的画面让比尔心神一荡。仿佛这还不够，那幅淫图变成了动态，那个胯部在比尔面前扭动起来，好像就要这么把上面的裤子抖下去，比尔贪婪地看着那颜色烂熟的阴部从裤子下漏出来，想象着这个老婊子一整晚都这么站在街灯下，一边等待男人一边用外套摩擦着自己露在外面的阴蒂。

“多少钱？”比尔听见自己说。  
沙哑的声音从车顶传来，“五十，做什么都可以。”

比尔打算就在这上了他。他不想让这婊子上他的车，又不想把车停在看不见的地方，反正这婊子喜欢露出，就让所有人都看看他卖逼时候的样子。

他把驾驶室位置的门打开，让那婊子过来，那婊子轻车熟路，做过无数次一样蹲下来准备给他口交，比尔骂了一声，“给我起来。”婊子耸耸肩，又站直了身体，懒散地观察着比尔。  
比尔不喜欢他的这个眼神。不过是个婊子而已，好像他知道很多一样。

“我要看你用那根路灯跳钢管舞。”比尔说道。  
这会儿老婊子倒为难了，“你觉得如果我会钢管舞我还会站在街上吗？”他烦恼地抓了抓头发，这动作显出一丝少年样来，让人产生一种奇异的着迷。  
比尔不耐烦地说，“你以为我要看的是你倒吊还是什么？我他妈要你用骚逼去磨那根柱子。”  
“懂了。”婊子点点头，转身走向了路边的街灯。比尔看着他的宽肩窄腰，屁股一扭一扭地走路，很快松开了自己的裤子把手伸了进去。

那娼妓把自己的裤子拉了下来，光着屁股站在街上。比尔非常确定很多这条街上的人和时不时开过的嫖客的车都看到了他在做什么。他伸直手臂抓住了街灯的杆子，下半身岔开在两侧、微微屈膝，他挺起腰，肉感的阴唇贴上了冰凉的灯柱的一瞬间，比尔能清晰地感到自己的龟头顶上涌出了一股前液，他把手伸进裤子里，开始不遗余力地撸动起来。

那老婊子肯定经常接客，那腰甩起来的动作一点也不含糊，不过到底是年纪上去了，他白屁股上的松肉也在抖个不停，让人想狠狠拍上去。他的厚阴唇被灯柱分开，整个下阴挤压在凹凸不平的表面上，很快比尔能看见那块地方湿了，在街灯下晶莹一片，这可比酒吧里那些只象征性蹭蹭钢管的舞女强多了。看来老婊子自己也乐在其中，他整个身体贴上了钢管，比尔能看见他外扩的奶子在背心下被挤在两边，奶头挺着。他从半合着眼帘下看了一眼比尔，接着伸出了舌头，在灯柱上舔出了一道湿痕，同时他的下身夹着灯柱来回挺动，屁股一耸一耸地用逼蹭着前面的柱体。  
街灯下的婊子好像真以为自己成了个舞女，他拙劣又卖力地模仿着那些充满性意味的动作，时不时对上比尔的眼睛，表情里对鸡巴的渴望藏都藏不住。比尔完全可以就这么启车离开，白嫖这婊子一场磨逼舞，哦可这样也许根本便宜了他，比尔敢打赌这老婊子想这么干很久了，你看他每天都露着逼拉客，比尔让他跳只不过是他的借口，不然他怎么答应得那么干脆？他就是想要展示他的身体，这婊子淫乱至极，为了吃鸡巴什么都会做。

老婊子换了个姿势，走到灯柱后面背过了身体。他并不高，上下半身比例不怎么样，表情既像是勾引又好像带着点不屑，他的眼神仿佛已经看穿了比尔，可他卖得如此便宜、他放荡的姿态、他男人的身体下女人糜烂的性器官，这些都让比尔移不开眼睛。  
那婊子又看了比尔一眼，好像在说“看着”，他弯下腰，绷直了腿，屁股撅起来，左右两瓣把灯柱夹在了中间。  
“操！”比尔的手里全是汗，他骂了一声婊子，看见那松屁股上下左右摇动起来，臀瓣被坚硬冰冷的灯柱挤压变形，时不时能看见他深红的阴部从边上漏出来，好像女孩的屁股被强行分开，内裤被拨到一边露出来的风景，除了那是个老婊子的逼，又熟又烂，弹性也不如那些嫩的，一碰就出水流得到处都是。那灯柱又脏又旧，不知道被多少人摸过，倒也称他，那老婊子的手来到背后，分开了自己撅着的屁股，他又往后压，整个阴部都挤在灯柱上，两瓣阴唇分在两边，开始像发情的母马一样来回磨着逼，他骚叫起来，也是沙哑的声音，要去了要去了，他说着。

“啪”的一声，比尔下车甩上了车门。

婊子背对着他，但显然听到了他的声音，他更卖力地蹭起柱子，屁股上下滑动，“噗啾噗啾”的水声在空旷的路上响亮得很。

走近能看到这婊子自己磨得发红的逼，腿根都被他的淫水打湿了。他的臀缝里居然还有一个爱心纹身，夹杂着稀稀拉拉的软毛，那爱心的尖头冲着他的屁眼，不知道纹了多久、线条已经糊开了，这个角度想必当初是掰开屁股着纹上去的，说不定用来付钱的就是那个尖头所指的肉洞。老婊子的屁眼一看就是松的，像钙片里那种被干多了变成了一条缝的样子。这老屁股让比尔有点厌恶，那婊子还在磨，他抬起脸来，冲着比尔张开薄薄的嘴唇，脸色起了一点红，“终于愿意加入了？”婊子勾人地挑了挑眉，“我都要开始怀疑你下面有什么问题了。”他说话的时候舌头一吐一吐，牙齿都被嘴唇藏着，好像就是为了干这活而生的。

比尔恼怒地抬高了音量，“闭嘴，起来。照我说的做。”

他们在公厕边的小巷里，比尔让着老婊子对着墙站着，自己把屁股撅了起来，双手撑着墙。四周没人，比尔笨拙地解开了裤子一把压上了这娼妓。他的手心满是汗，抓住老婊子的屁股的时候对方扭了扭，一直到他对准好不容易捅进去、一片湿热中很快插到了底，比尔听见那婊子轻吐了一口气，又顿了顿，什么也没说。

……他在嘲笑自己。  
比尔的脸上一片红，他控制不住地收紧了手指，恼羞成怒地顶撞起来。

他知道自己那根不比普通人长短，成长过程中没少遭到嘲笑，但他现在还轮不到一个婊子来看不起。比尔压紧他，在那湿热的骚逼里抽插，那里毫无抵抗地任由他进出，比尔插得生气，反手给那婊子的大屁股来了一下，“松逼，给我夹紧！”  
那老婊子低叫了一声，猝不及防的刺激让他收紧了屁股，阴道绞住了比尔细短的阴茎，湿漉漉刺激无比，他用手揪紧了婊子后颈的背心，他背上的一对恶魔纹身从他带着伤疤的肩膀上露了出来，妖异无比，比尔毫无规律地用力地干他像骑一匹母马，一边掌掴他的屁股，让他更紧地箍住自己套弄。

不幸的是长时间的办公室生活让比尔的体力早不如年轻时候，他冲刺了一会儿就觉得有些力不从心，性欲也有点消退，那婊子在他身下扭动，下面一吸一吸，用不着猜就知道这个骚货还在欲求不满，只是装出的爽样。比尔很生气又没面子，盘算着怎么才能全身而退。

他正想抽出来，跟他说射不出来，给他个二十打发打发人，那婊子突然开口道，  
“你知道，在你以后我还约了几根大黑屌。”他把手从墙上拿下来，做了一个不耐烦的手势，“如果你能快点的话。”

比尔一听就火了，这老婊子在他身下，还想着黑人的屌。他觉得这婊子需要被教训一顿，不由得又一挺身重新干了进去，同时他用力地掐住了那婊子的脖子往前一顶，那婊子踉跄了两步，额头撞在了墙上，发出了一声呜咽，听得比尔来劲了。  
他凑上去，指头插进他的长发里摁着他的脑袋，老婊子很久没洗澡了，一股体味，但今晚比尔的神经总是被这些脏东西挑动，“松逼，”比尔的那根东西老是从婊子的身体里滑出来，他不得不时不时地用手扶着对准，水不停地从婊子的肉穴流出来，弄得到处都是。比尔看着老婊子被干得来回抖动的红彤彤的屁股，屁眼也一收一收的，索性把两根湿手指捅了进去，不出意外的一路畅通无阻，婊子呻吟了一声，骚逼夹得更紧了，比尔用力摁紧他，把他的脸压在粗糙的墙上，“等不及被黑屌插了，嗯？”

“对，对，我需要更多。”婊子喘息着，低声地回答他，“我需要大屌来撑满我的骚洞，灌得我怀孕……”比尔听得全身冒火，他用力弯起插在他屁眼里的手指，像钩子一样勾着他的屁眼拉开，把他的洞暴露在空气里，无力地想要合拢。爱心纹身被比尔的粗手指挡住中间、像个弓箭头，直射进老婊子的屁眼。那里面红透了，也软透，跟婊子那皮糙肉厚的身体形成鲜明的对比。比尔一边压紧他的脸，一边弯下腰冲那里用力吐了一口口水，加入指头用力搅动起他的屁眼，老婊子的身体抖动起来，断断续续的呻吟又重新变响了。

“就那么贱，嗯？”比尔小幅度地挺动起来，一边用手指捣弄婊子的屁眼，婊子在他身下骚叫着好爽好爽，但比尔已经满眼都是脑中他被黑屌训得服服帖帖的画面，他的一双短腿被折到头顶，抓在干他嘴的黑人手里，婊子头发里全是精液，流海一缕缕的，贴在他被鸡巴撑得鼓鼓的脸上，他浑身通红，肚子上的肉在抖，下体完全暴露出来，茄子一样的黑屌干在他的骚逼里插得他的屁股上下弹动，深红色的穴肉带进带出，不停的有骚水从洞口挤出来。没人管婊子喘不喘得过气来，又一根黑屌从后面干进他屁眼的一片浆糊里，他的手在床单上胡乱摸索着想要阻止、让他们慢一点，但很快也被其他人抓过去，塞上肉棒用来给他们打手枪。老婊子什么都做不了只能发出嗯嗯嗯的声音，直到他分出神来看了一眼比尔，好像在告诉他，“看着”。

“操！操！”比尔喘着粗气，拼尽力气操着身下的老婊子。他的肉洞像有吸力一样劲道越来越大，跟着比尔的进出的动作时不时收紧，像要榨干他一样用力在吃他，手指上屁眼里的吸力让比尔操得眼红，他从老婊子的阴道里拔出来，压住他的红屁股不管不顾地操进上面的屁眼里，老婊子一声哀叫，那里到底要紧一点，一路紧紧的摩擦爽得比尔一激灵，他把手伸下去抠那婊子的淫水，挖出来涂在自己的软水屌上，然后用力往他屁眼里顶，享受他紧紧咬住自己细屌的销魂感觉。  
“哦现在觉得大了？”比尔胡乱地骂着，手指挤压着老婊子的臀部，故技重施地拍打着他，不过这次他把手伸下去，四指并拢毫不留情地往老婊子的腿根那里拍下去，那里的松肉被他拍得啪啪作响，婊子的屁眼抽搐着不停收紧，失去控制一样地在他身下发抖，比尔的手越拍越往腿中间，婊子叫得越来越放荡，比尔一边操他一边换了个姿势，手臂绕过他的肚子，拽了一把他的阴毛，然后“啪”一下，拍打在老婊子带着肥肉的阴阜上。

婊子的腿用力一夹，他的声音变了，黏腻的哼哼开始不停地从他喉咙里漏出来，淫叫听上去又疼又爽，比尔没有给他反应的机会，他的手继续往下，不间断地来回拍在老婊子的厚阴唇和褶皱上，他的阴蒂很突，比尔打得更爽了，那里虽然不如年轻娼妓那里有弹性，但老婊子的反应比她们的可要大上不少，他根本没有躲开，反而把腿分得更开，方便比尔打到更多地方，他的肉穴在比尔手下抽动，淫水不停地往外流、湿了比尔一手，肠道收缩着吞吐着他的肉屌。  
“是个喜欢疼痛的婊子，嗯？”比尔用指头掐住了老婊子的阴蒂，他喘息着，知道自己早就坚持不住了，而那老婊子被捏住了命根子，整个身体受不了地扭动起来，他的头发甩动着，背上的肌肉滚动着，嘴里含糊地说着要去了要去了。  
比尔转动指头，残忍地刺激起手中的阴蒂，下身用力地顶进婊子的屁眼，  
“嫌我小，是吗，你甚至没有肉棒，你这个老婊子。不过没事，你天生就是用来被操的，不是吗？你只要被掐住这个可怜的小肉瘤……”

婊子大声呻吟着，屁股往后推，像刚才蹭那个灯柱一样不停摆动着身体，比尔的指头抠着他的逼洞，大拇指指甲刺进他的阴蒂，来回碾了碾，把那婊子推上了高潮。  
这一下那婊子发出的尖叫犹如濒死，他上半身紧紧贴着墙，屁股不停地发抖，屁眼紧紧绞住比尔的那根，在比尔高潮的同时他前面也潮吹了，一股股水从他的逼里出来喷在比尔手上和地上，伴随着婊子的阵阵喘息和淫叫。

“操，操…”比尔终于释放出来，在婊子的屁股里尽数射光，他还没从高潮的余韵中回过神来，那婊子已经从他的肉棒上退了下来，一手拉上了自己的裤子。

他指头上夹着比尔的钱夹，一边弯腰从地上捡起了外套，他坏坏地笑着，趁比尔还没反应过来，这老婊子跑得飞快，一溜烟地窜过公路、钻进了废弃游乐园的铁篱笆里，消失不见了。

END  
嘿嘿


End file.
